


Eripon's Confession

by Ambenya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Eripon wants to ask out her crush, Ayumi, but she doesn't know how to exactly do it so she decides to ask her generation mates and the other group members for advice. Of course things don't go as planned and while she's asking for advice Ayumi is determined to figure out who Eripon's mysterious crush is.





	Eripon's Confession

“Hey, Ayumin-chan!” A girl with short hair dyed brown said with a smile.

“Oh hi, Erina-chan. How are you doing?” A smaller girl with shoulder length hair turned around and looked at the younger girl.

“I’m good. I was just wondering if… Um… You know what never mind. It’s nothing I’ll see you later.” Erina said before running off leaving a confused Ayumi behind.

The other girls watched from a little further away as Ikuta Erina once again ran off before telling Ishida Ayumi how she felt. This was an everyday thing and the other girls were getting sick of watching this go on.

Everyone knew Eripon loved Ayumi and Ayumi loved Eripon except the girls themselves who seemed completely oblivious of the other girl’s feelings.

As the younger of the two came up to the other members she hung her head low and sighed.

“So how did that go?” Fukumura Mizuki asked her friend and generation mate.

“I can’t seem to just ask her. I just get so scared that she will reject me and be scared off.” Eripon said with her head down and shoulders slumped.

“Well you know we could always help you if you want.” Iikubo Haruna said with a motherly smile on her face.

“No! I want to do this on my own.” Eripon said with a determined look in her eyes before turning and walking away.`

“Okay if you say so…” Haruna said even though the younger girl couldn’t hear her at all.

* * *

 Despite telling the others she didn’t want to hear what advice they could give her, Erina decided to hear what advice each one could give to her on the subject.

First she asked Fuku-chan, her good friend ever since they joined and the leader of the group.

“So you want my advice on how to ask Ayumi out?” The older girl asked Erina to make sure what she wanted.

“Yes! I think it will help me get at least some idea of how to ask her out.” The younger girl said with and shy look on her face.

“Fine… why don’t you invite her to a really nice restaurant that’s really formal and amazing?” Mizuki said with a huge smile on her face like she came up with the best idea ever.

Eripon just looked at the older girl like she was crazy before replying. “Mizuki, did you forget that I’m asking Ayumi to be my girlfriend not my wife. Cause I think all of that might scare her away or give her a bad impression… Plus I don’t come from a super-rich family like you do.”

“Hmm I guess you’re right… Well sorry I can’t help you. You should give Riho-chan a call maybe she could help.” Fuku-chan said hoping to make Erina feel a little better.

“Yeah sure I’ll see you around. Thanks for trying to help.” Eripon said with said sigh at the older girl before walking off

* * *

“Hey sorry to bother you Riho-chan. I just need a little advice on something.” Erina said talking on the phone in the dressing room to the former center and ace of the group.

“Is it about asking Ayumi out?” Riho asked with a small laugh at the end.

“How did you know?!” Eripon asked surprised at the younger girls comment.

“Well I figured you would ask someday but I honestly thought I would still be in the group when you did.” The recently graduated girl said in a voice that gave Erina the idea that she had on her famous little smirk.

“Hey!” Erina said irritated a little bit by what the younger girl said.

“Haha, I’m just messing with you. Anyway I’m not sure just ask her out for a movie or something and tell afterwards. At least she will be in a good mood after, right?” Riho said to the older girl trying to be helpful.

“Hmm, I’ve thought of that but I don’t think that would be to good chance she would probably want to talk about the movie afterwards and I would never confess.” Eripon sighed at the thought of never confessing to Ayumi.

“Oh I’m sorry, that’s all I can think of. Wish I could help more.” Riho apologized to the older girl.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll talk to you later.” Eripon said with a smile on her face to the former member of the group.

“Yeah, tell everyone I said hi. I will talk to you later. Good luck with Ayumi~” Riho finished with a teasing tone and hanging up before Eripon could say anything back.

Eripon’s face was red from Riho’s teasing when suddenly Ayumi showed up.

“Hey Erina-chan, is everything okay? Everyone was wondering where you were at.” Ayumi asked Eripon worried.

“Huh?! Uhhhh…. Yeah I’m fine.” The younger girl said with her face red and a nervous smile.

“Oh yeah? Why’s your face so red? Are getting sick?” Ayumi asked before reaching up to check Erina’s temperature.

Eripon turned even redder before backing up. “Yeah I’m fine just you know allergies… Well I guess we better go meet up with the other members then.” She said before running off.

“Hmm…” Ayumi stood confused about Erina but decided it was best to just think about it later before running to meet up with Erina.

* * *

The next person Erina asked was Suzuki Kanon. “I’m happy to help but I’m not sure how I can.” Zukki said with a concerned look on her face.

“Well any kind of advice would help.” Eripon said with a smile back.

“Just tell her how you feel. Don’t worry about the timing or anything and be relaxed with her.” Kanon said reassuringly to the older girl.

Eripon took Kanon’s advice to heart and smiled at the younger girl’s words. “Thanks Kanon-chan, you’re the best!” 

Right before leaving Eripon gave Zukki a huge hug and then ran off smiling.  Without Eripon realizing it Ayumi had heard part of the conversation and saw the hug.

_‘Eripon likes someone? I wonder who she could be talking about…’_  Ayumi thought of all the people who Erina could have feelings for and started to feel jealous and irritated at the thought.

_‘I guess I will just have to find out on my own!’_  Ayumi was determined now to find out just who she liked.

* * *

“Ah, so you want to know how to confess to Ayumi-chan?” Iikubo Haruna said with a smirk on her face at the younger girl.

“Yes, that’s what I said isn’t it?” Erina replied irritated by how Harunan seemed to be enjoying this.

“Well, you could kabedon her to make her heart beat fast and then lean into her ear and just whisper the words, ‘I love you’, and it would be so romantic.” Haruna began to go off into lala land annoying Erina to no end.

“Umm… You do realize this is real life and not an anime, right?” Eripon said sighing at the older girl.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean it won’t work.” Haruna smirked at the younger girl who looked at her like she was crazy.

“Well I’ll keep it in mind but no promises that I will do it.” The other girl said with a sigh to the older girl before walking off.

This time Ayumi had only heard Haruna’s idea for Eripon and once again not the person that the younger girl liked.

“Dang it, who could it possibly be?! And what is Haruna thinking telling Erina to kabedon the person?” Ayumi said to herself out loud bothered by it.

Ayumi’s mind wandered to anyone that it could be when suddenly she the thought of Erina kabedoning her popped up. She zoned out and imagined it happening.

_Ayumi was standing against the wall in the hall not too far from the dressing room. The hall was seemed completely empty except for the short girl. She was practicing the lyrics for their new song when suddenly she heard a loud smack against the wall behind her._

_The short girl jumped and looked up to see what could have caused the sound when her eyes were met with the most beautiful brown eyes._

_“Ikuta-chan…” The word slipped out of the girl now pinned in between the younger girl and the wall._

_Eripon just leaned in toward the older girl’s ear slowly. She was so close that Ayumi could feel Erina’s warm breath on her neck and ear._

_The older of the two’s face turned red at the fact and her heart was pounding in her chest hard._

_Eripon took a deep breath before whispering the words that Ayumi never realized she wanted the lighter haired girl to say to her. “Ayumi-chan, I love you…”_

_The younger girl pulled away and seemed like she was going to give Ayumi a kiss on the lips and so the older girl closed her eyes and puckered her lips._

“Oh! Hey Ayumi-chan.” The small girl suddenly heard a voice say making her jump. She turned to see the girl she was just daydreaming about.

Erina was worried because of Ayumi’s reaction to her greeting. “Are you okay, Ayumi?”

Without meaning to the older of the two was began staring into the eyes of the younger girl. She shook her head and looked away from the brown haired girl before replying. “Yeah, I’m fine I was just lost in thought is all.”

“Oh? What about? It looked like you were kissing someone.” Ikuta asked with a smirk on her face.

Ishida started blushing bright red and the younger’s teasing. “No I wasn’t! Besides what does it matter to you what I was thinking about?” Ayumi said in defense.

Taken aback by her reaction Erina looked a little sad when she spoke. “Woah Ayumin calm down. It’s okay I was just curious. I was worried something was wrong is all.”

“It’s fine I was a little harsh there. But seriously I’m okay. Is everything alright with you?” Ayumi said with a worried look on her face. Maybe she could get Eripon to tell her about who her crush is.

_‘If only it was me… ’_ Ayumi’s face turned red at her that the thought.

“I’m fine everything is great. But are you sure you’re fine? Your face is all red and stuff.” Eripon said before stepping forward to check the girl’s temperature.

Ayumi ducked away fast before Eripon could touch her. “Umm… Y-yeah. Well, I gotta go I have to do something important. I’ll see you around.”

After that Ayumi ran off and left Eripon standing there confused out of her mind.

_‘I really hope she’s okay… Well if she says she’s fine then I probably shouldn’t worry. Anyway since Harunan didn’t give any good advice maybe Maa-chan, Duu, or Sakura could help… Well time to try and find those three. All I need to do is find Maa-chan since the other two are usually near her.’_ Erina said before turning around and walking off to find the three girls.

* * *

“Hey you three.” Eripon said finding the three in a room together messing around. 

“Oh, hello Ikuta-san.” Maa-chan said waving at the new person in the room.

“Is everything alright?” Sakura asked confused as to why Erina was in the room.

“I’m good I just need some help with something is all.” The oldest person in the room said embarrassed.

“Well what is it that you need help with? We will try our hardest to help as best we can.” Duu said with a confident smile to Ikuta.

“I need some advice to tell Ayumi how I feel…” Eripon was embarrassed to have to ask her juniors.

“Hmm…” The three girls each tried to think of something that would be good.

“I can’t think of anything at all… Sorry…” Sakura said first after a minute of thinking.

“Same here… Sorry we can’t help you any better.” Duu apologized as well with a sad look on her face.

“It’s okay…” Eripon said reassuring the two younger girls.

“Why don’t you just go up to her and give her a biiiig kiss?” Maa-chan said with a big smile like she just came up with the best plan ever.

The other three people in the room just looked at her like she was crazy.

“Sorry Maa-chan but I don’t think that will work really well…” Eripon said which made the poor girl pout.

Before Eripon could say bye and leave the 12th gen members came into the room the four girls were in.

“Hello senpais.” The 12th gen greeted Eripon and the others.

“Oh! Good timing, maybe you guys can help Ikuta-san with confessing to Ayumin!” Maa-chan said which made Erina blush a little at how blunt she was about it.

“Well you could always ask her to help you practice your English and then suddenly confess to her in English. She will never expect it.” Miki said with a smile to try and help.

“No, I don’t think that would work really well with me.” Erina said with a sad look on her face. She was starting to think she would never confess to Ayumi.

This time around Ayumi had been listening the whole time to the conversation. ‘Wait the girl that Eripon has feelings for, is me?’ That thought was the only thing that was going through the small girl’s head the whole time.

“Well senpai what do you like about Ishida-san?” Ogata asked trying to figure out the best way she could help the older girl.

“Yeah maybe if you tell us that we could help you better.” Maria said with a huge smile thinking the idea would help some.

The older girl smiled thinking about the girl she loved. “Well the first thing I noticed about her was how pretty her hair is. It seems so soft and like I could play with it all day. Then when I see her smile it just makes any pain or sadness I feel go way. Her eyes are so beautiful I could just stare at them all day long. Even though she small she has a way of making herself known to everyone. Her dancing is just amazing to watch and is mesmerizing. Then there’s her lips which just look absolutely kissable. She’s sexy in her own way and I love the sound of her voice. Plus there’s her personality which is so cute and she’s funny too. She’s really dorky actually and a complete goofball but that just makes her who she is. I just really love her a lot. I just want to be with her.”

When Erina finished she was just smiling softly thinking about the older girl who she didn’t know had heard it all.

“Well why do you just tell her all that? Tell her everything you just told us.” Akane said as everyone in the room just nodded their heads in agreement.

“Umm… I don’t think you have to worry about telling her anymore.” Maa-chan said which made everyone look at her confused.

“Why do you say that?” Sakura asked to which Maa-chan just pointed at the door.

Everyone looked right away and notice there was Ayumi standing there.

“Did you really mean all that, Eripon?” The small girl asked still shocked about everything she just heard.

When Erina realized this she did the first thing that came to her mind, and that was to run away from Ayumi and everyone.

“Wait!” Ayumi shouted before running after the taller girl.

“Should we follow them?” Haachin asked looking at the others.

“No I think it’s best if we give them some time alone.” Duu said with the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

“Erina, please wait!” Ayumi said as she grabbed Eripon’s arm and stopping her.

“Now will you look at me?” The older girl asked to which Eripon just shook her head.

“And why is that?” Ayumi asked still holding on to the younger’s arm.

“Because you will probably just tell me how weird I am and reject me…” Erina finally said turning around to look at the love of her life with tears falling down her face.

“Hey now, stop crying. What makes you think that?” Ayumi asked confused and trying to get Erina to calm down.

Eripon took a deep breath as Ayumi wiped away her tears. “Well, it’s just you are amazing and all those things that I said and I’m… me…” The taller girl said looking down at her feet.

Ayumi giggled a little to herself with how Eripon was acting. “Well do you really think and feel those things that you said about me?”

“Of course! I love you Ayumi and I want you to be my girlfriend.” Erina said with the tears now gone from her face and a serious look on her face not realizing what she had just said.

“Well what would you do if I said I love you too and would be happy to be your girlfriend?” Ayumi asked trying to stay calm but she was still blushing madly.

“Huh?” Erina was really confused at what Ayumi meant until she realized what she said and then the dots connected. She felt her face get really red and a huge smile on her face.

“Wait so you want to be my girlfriend and you love me?” Erina asked to make sure that this was happening.

“Yes Erina-chan I love-” Before Ayumi could finish what she was going to say she was cut off by a pair of lips.

The two girls stood there kissing for what felt like forever before pulling apart both blushing brightly and smiling widely.

“So I guess we’re dating now right?” Erina asked to make sure this was happening.

“Of course we are.” Ayumi said giving Eripon a kiss on the cheek and holding her hand.

“Yes! Come on we have to tell everyone!” The taller of the two said before dragging her new girlfriend around with a huge smile on her face.

“Ah!” Ayumi was surprised by Eripon’s enthusiasm but just laughed before running with her happy to be with the one she loved too.


End file.
